Niley Story: Life Is
by mak101
Summary: this story of tragidy brings love and hope as watch miley recall her life after being in a near death experiance. this story will have you crying, laughing, and jumping with joy as miley recalls her life through memory.
1. Chapter 1

God look at him.

The way he moves, and talks, and acts.

He has me falling harder with every single breathe he takes.

And the worst part is he knows it.

He knows how tightly wrapped up I am in him, How much I take pride in him being mine, How lucky I feel to be able to kiss him, And how amazing I feel when he even looks at me. And he loves every minute of it.

Were at his mom's boyfriend's house swimming. Its mid-summer and I just got back from my grandmas in Florida. We've been away from each other for about three weeks and for us that's an eternity.

He intrigued me so much. I had never felt this way and it was so new. Everything about nick was so new. He knew by the looks on my face what I was thinking, and he understood my life better than anyone else. The way we act together is so much more than a high school relationship. One minute we were throwing things at each other and the next were intensely making out. We were so completely in love and we didn't know what to do with it or how to control it so we just went with it. Every day together was a journey. Every conversation meant more than a life time of talking. And every kiss meant more than life itself. He frightened me, but even more than that he made me feel.

He talks to me and I take in every single word because I'm afraid if I miss anything at all he will disappear. He raps Eminem and dances like him too, and I watch with amazement at how anyone could be so dorky and so hypnotizing at the same time. As I turn my back to take a drink from the side of the pool he jumps in the pool making sure to splash me as much as possible I scream and try to catch him. I drag him under and he pulls me back up to him. He wraps my legs around him and I try to fight him and get away. We played this game all the time. Finally I give in and put my arms around his neck laughing. He pushes my hair back and looks me in the eye and says I love you. Even though I hear these words from him all the time they still manage to leave me breathless. I manage to say I love you too and he grabs my face and kisses me. not a peck. Not a slobbery kiss. A kiss of a life time. a kiss that made me forget about the world around us. As we unhooked ourselves from one another he smiled at me and kissed me one more time and then….

I woke up


	2. Chapter 2

Don't be alarmed, these dreams had become as normal as breathing to me over the last six months. Nick and I broke up six months ago for reasons I myself can't even explain. Our flame burned so hot for so long that eventually it was burnt out for him; at least that's what I wanted to believe. I can remember telling myself this, just days after it happened and blaming myself for smothering him. Of course Mandie had a different opinion stating that love wasn't like that, that it was not meant to be burnt out but more that it was supposed to burn forever. And as normal I had denied because id needed to at the time. But lying here awake at 4:15 in the morning from another restless night of dreaming I realize that like so many other things in my life I should have let go when I had the chance. I should have healed while my wounds were still fresh.

Beginning my days this early was becoming a regular routine for me so just like yesterday morning and all the mornings before that I got out of bed, took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed and left my house to go to my aunt's diner. But unlike every other morning as I passed my full length mirror and looked myself over I felt an eerie feeling, like something bad was going to happen. But since my long curly brown hair, my sunburst blue eyes, and my pursing lips looked normal and me being me I shrugged it off and continued to start my day, little did I know it could have been my last.

I drive to my aunt's diner on mornings like this when I can't sleep and am in desperate need of Aunt Nina's perfect pancakes and a fit of laughter with my cousin momo, her name was Morgan but we all called her momo. My aunt Nina was thirty-five and she and Morgan lived with me and mother. Nina was everything my mother wasn't. She was the baby of my mother's two siblings. My mom was eldest and had practically raised my aunt Nina and my uncle Dan so it had always surprised me with her jealousy for her. From the outside world, without the story it was understandable because Aunt Nina was stunning, but for me it was odd. Her daughter, my cousin Morgan was basically my sister. Since she had always lived with me and my own sister hadn't, I looked at her as one. In a literal sense I had one blood related sister. Her name was Makayla, she was twenty one, and lived with her father almost an hour away. She comes to see us a lot and as I grew older we began to grow closer but usually we were fighting. But to real sense I had three sisters, Mandie, Morgan, and Makayla.

Most people understand how I count Morgan as my sister but Mandie is a totally different story. Even though we look like we should be related, we are complete opposites. She's quite and awkward, while I'm brave and open. Mandie and I met when I was in the fourth grade and she was in the third. I moved in across the street from her and she was also on my soccer team. Most best friends have that memory of the first time they really connected, but for me and Mandie it just sort of happened. I didn't even know her name the first day of soccer practice but by the last game we were inseparable. When I first met Mandie, she was this goofy little girl who wasn't afraid of being dumb. She was proud of being weird and for that age it was normal. But as she grew and people's opinions matured Mandie began changing herself as well. She doesn't speak unless she must because she's afraid of saying something stupid. She dresses dark and emo like, and she keeps all her problems to herself. I was the only person who ever got to see the real Mandie grace, and to me she was perfect. I would have given my own life for her even though I knew she would never have returned the favor. Mandie was never the type to jump into conflict. Maybe when she was younger she would have slightly stood up for me but now she wouldn't even think about, and I admit for the longest time it really hurt me but I got used to it. She doesn't expect me to stick up for her ether but I can't help it. To me Mandie was more than my best friend. She was also my sister, my worst enemy, my child, everything and anything. I have the motto of; I won't stick up for myself but ill damn sure stick of up for the one I love. And since Mandie was the person I loved the most, if she wasn't going to protect herself I was going to. Even though it did get me into a lot of shit, it was shit I was glad to be in. Mandie's parents had both been distracted by drugs and alcohol her whole life, so when Mandie and I met I was exactly what she needed. She basically lived at my house, and that's how we become so close. And it stayed that way until two months ago when Mandie's mom got a job in Florida. On any regular occasion Mandie would have stayed with me but she had just got out of an ugly relationship that left her reputation practically destroyed so she went with her mother. Morgan and Makayla both told it was for the best because Mandie was only bringing me down. By this they meant Mandie's depression. She had become lost in her own mind. I blamed her dick head boyfriend Jason. He was the most vile and horrible thing that Mandie could have ever put herself through. He destroyed her and I hated him for that. She had popped pills, tried to commit suicide, been hospitalized and drove me to self harm.

As I pulled out of my drive way I felt another eerie sense, but of course I kept going. I popped my Jason Aldean tape into the c.d player and cranked up his song "see you when I see you". It was me and Mandie's song. I was screaming it at the top of my lungs as I drove on to the interstate. As soon as I got out of the off ramp I saw a car come screaming in front of me. I was in so much shock that I just stared as the semi truck beside me toppled over on top of my red four door Ford truck. The last thing I remember was screaming and breaking at the last minute as I began not to feel my body. All I could see was the steering wheel covered in blood, which at the time I did not know was my own, and a voice telling me to stay with them. I would have, if I knew who them was. I felt everything being swarmed in by a flash of light and my world turned blank.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in blankness is actually not as scary as you would have imagined. This place was not frightening, nor happy. It was in between. It was fragile almost, like if I even breathed to heavy the floor would crash through. I'm not sure how long I sat there in the blank. It could have been hours or maybe even days but it felt like it had only been a few moments before I was hearing voices and being pulled back to reality. I sat cross legged in the blank watching myself lie sleeping in a hospital bed. I didn't know if I was in a coma or merely dreaming but I did know I wasn't dead. It was the dead of the night and my mother was on my right passed out with a tissue crumpled up in her hand, while my father was on my left. He was wide awake grasping my hand. His eyes looked tired and puffy as if he had been crying and was very sleepy. I wanted to tell him to go to sleep and that I was fine. Without even thinking I tried to speak and my earth self twinged. He must have felt this because he looked up hopeful at me. And after five minutes or so of me not moving he squeezed my hand and began to cry. I could feel his tight grip and his wet tears on my arm. I wanted so much to comfort him and tell him I was okay, but I knew I could not, nor did I even know if I was okay.

My father and mother met just after my sister's dad and my mom got a divorce. My mother said he was handsome and brave, just like he is today, and he swept her off her feet. My mother had gotten her tubes tide after Makayla so when she met my dad she told him they couldn't have children, and my father was relieved. But one weekend trip to Yellowstone I happened and they were both in shock. My dad didn't want a kid at all, but he still stepped up to the plate, and when I was born he was changed. He became the ideal father, he was loving, caring, supportive, and even at such a young age I was a huge daddy's girl. But my mom and dad weren't in love as they should have been to actually be a family, so fighting was what I heard the most growing up. They got married when I was three and divorced when I was fourteen. I had heard this story so many times over the years that it was more than just my life it was my life bed time story. My mom and dad didn't get along ever since my dad got engaged. So it was so very strange to see them in the same room together, let alone her asleep.

Pulling back to the blank I sat back and let my mind wander because there was nothing else to do. And for some reason my mind pulled me back to a very strange memory. And when I say pulled I mean I was watching it through the blank just as I had my parent's moments ago.

"Hey Mandie you almost ready to head out?" it was the last night of the week long fair and me and Mandie were looking as hot as ever. I of course was going to hang out with Blane, and Mandie was just dragging along. She was the most gorgeous thing in the world and settled for an immature little boyfriend. She deserved so much more than that.

"Can I ask you a question Miley?"

"Of course", I answered, "what's up?"

"Do you really love Blane or is he just the person you're using to get over nick?" this question hit me hard like a knife but I knew it had been coming because all night long while we were getting ready all I could do was talk about nick.

"I don't know Mandie. I really don't. I want to say I love Blane but how can a person love two people, like that, at the same time. All I know is Blane makes me happy and even if it's only for a little while he makes me forget about nick and forget about everything else. He's the only reason I feel anything at all other than you."

"I understand. I want you to be happy miles."

"I know, and I'm getting there I just..." I was cut off by my mom yelling at me to get in the car or else she wasn't taking us. I got a look from Mandie that I knew meant we would finish this conversation later.

When we pulled up the entrance of the fair Blane and Jason weren't there yet so we stood by the gates and waited. We were having a great time laughing at silly nothings and putting ourselves in a good mood, when I saw a very familiar red car pull up beside us. I watched with my fingers crossed whispering, "please don't be him, please don't be him", over and over again. But of course nick and his best friend Joe stepped out of the car. I was suddenly very self conscious of my legs in my short shorts, my stomach in my tank top, and my flushed face. I know the look on my face must have been that of a scared little kid that lost their parent. As soon as they saw me the look on nicks face turned from a laugh to a deer in the head lights glare. They both said "oh shit" and Joe laughed. Mandie turned me around as fast as she possibly could and tried to distract me but she knew just as well as I did that I saw them and their stupid remark.

About that time Blane and Jason pulled up. I had never been so relieved to see somebody and as soon as Blane got to my side I grabbed onto him. Mandie even though she was still mad from earlier become her shy and quite self.

"What's the matter?" he said trying to look at my face. He was never the one for affection and public displays of it but with me it was different. Mandie, even in her shy state, spoke up because she knew I wouldn't.

She mumbled. "We just had a run in with the devil."

The look on Blane's face was pure disgust. "Are serious? You already fucking saw him?"

Jason was getting mad to; he was always there to throw fists when Blane needed it." Where the fuck is he?"

"Stop, I'm fine, its fine. Let's just have fun and not think about him okay?"I turned my face to Blane and he gave me his "are you sure babe, / I'm worried" look that he gave me all the time. And of course me being me I smiled and shrugged him off.

We spent the rest of the night laughing and smiling. We only saw Nick and Joe a couple of times and all three of my body guards made sure I was promptly distracted by a kiss from Blane or best friend hit from Jason or a loving joke from Mandie. Mandie was extra nervous tonight so the first chance I got I headed off to the bathrooms with her.

"What's your deal miss shyness?"I stated with a smile. She turned her face away from me and said,

"What do you mean? I'm always shy." And of course I let it go.

"Well are you having fun? What do you think of Jason? He's really dumb huh? But sort of cute, well kind of?" I said as we broke into laughter.

"I think he's umm charming." Mandie replied. And suddenly her shyness mad sense.

"You like Jason! O my god! Mandie, are you serious. I mean of all people JASON?" I was laughing and she was getting mad at me for teasing so I laid off. "I can hook you two up you know?" and for once Mandie didn't deny.

The rest of the night was full of whispers from me to Blane and Blane to Jason, and of me and Mandie silently squealing as Jason talked to her and put his arm around and especially when he kissed her.

And it was so, that night Mandie and Jason got together. That was the first night of us four being "the couples", That was the first night of me being really happy again, That was the first night of Mandie coming out of her shell, That was the first night that I didn't think about nick, That was the first night that my life got normal again, and that was the first night of the only thing that would ever, tear me and Mandie's minds to pieces and rip us apart.

Coming back to the blank I was so emotionally worn out and hurt. This night was the one night I would get rid of if I ever got the chance. If I could make Mandie and Jason not meet. If I could end it with Blane so he would be happy. I began wondering why I had to see that night over again. I laid there in the darkness just numb.


	4. Chapter 4

What I did after this I guess you could call sleep. I'm not sure how a person sleeps up here in the blank but I do think I rested with my eyes closed, so I guess it counts. When I woke up I was immediately drawn to my earth bound self.

I was still lying in my hospital bed, and I looked to be sleeping, but when I looked at the medical chart at the foot of my bed I had my suspicions confirmed, I was in a coma. The scene looked identical to before. The only changes were it was light outside, there were more flowers on my windowsill, and there were new people around me. Some faces I did not recognize, there were probably friends of my real visitors. But of the faces I did know I was astounded. I recognized my memaws face out of the crowd, and my cousin Morgan with tear shed eyes. I smiled as I watched my baby cousin Lillian makes everyone smile; she was the one thing that always held us together. She had Down syndrome and was the most amazing child I had ever seen. I saw one of Mandies friends, Hayden and it was bitter sweet when I realized Mandie would not be here. About this time though I saw Mandie walk in with a gift basket and I watched her explain to my mom will tear-filled eyes what must have been her instructions for my gift. She was waving her hands around laughing and then crying a little bit. I could only make out a tiny bit of her words because of the extra voices in the room but I did catch that it must sit beside me at all times and if I should wake up anytime soon, that opening it must be the very first thing I do. I was overjoyed at the fact that my best friend had come home for me. I sat there watching, smiling, laughing, and wishing I was there with all of them. As soon as people started to leave I wanted them to come back. I wanted more than anything to watch the people I love be around me, but I knew they could not.

I watched everyone leave except for my parents, and Mandie. They were sitting there, laughing and crying as they talked of their memories with me. One memory I especially enjoyed. It was, of course from Mandie. She told the story of our weekend in Kentucky at her aunt's house. It was Morgan, Mandie, and I. We stayed in the pool from sun up till sun down and we ran around those country back roads at night as if we had a place to be in this world. We rode and drove the Rhino and once ran out of gas a mile from home and had to walk with no shoes on. She cried as she told of how much we had, how young and innocent we were, and how alive and beautiful I was. She choked out her last sentence and it was one I will remember forever. "That was the time of our child hood together, the time when Miley and I wanted to be movie stars and famous singers. This was the time when we made our fairy tales reality always being princesses. It was before horrible monsters came along and destroyed our castles and hopes."

Mandie excused herself, I'm sure to go refresh her running eyeliner. But as she walked out of the room she was stopped. She talked to half in door way half not so I couldn't see who the other person was, but she talked to them with spit fire in her voice that I knew could not be good. She turned her head to the side as if to breathe and it was then that I realized her hands were in fists. But all the while she stepped aside and let Nick through the doors. My mother got up and hugged him like he was her own, and my father stood with a constipated look on his face and shook his hand. When Mandie returned my parents left to let them talk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here nick?" she stated with fire in her eyes.

"I have every right to be here, Mandie," he spat back. " I deserve to be here just as much as you do." I could tell this outraged her.

"No nick, no you don't. You have no right to be here, especially not like I do. You never ever loved her, and you never cared about her. I've been by her side since she was a little girl and you think you have a bigger right then me to be here?" she laughed as she threw out those last words. "Besides don't you know that coming to visit someone in the hospital means that you care about them, and we all know you never cared about Miley?" I had never seen Mandie act this way in front of anyone other than me and her family, I was amazed at how much fire she had gained in herself and think nick was surprised too. Although nick and mandie always had spats over me because of jealousy or just not liking each other they had never gone to this extent. Nick withdrew for a mere second and then spat back with something deep within him that I hadn't known he possessed.

"God damnit Mandie that's enough! I loved her, with all of my heart! I loved Miley with every last thing in me! And second to her you should know that better than anyone! But I was young and I didn't know what I wanted, I didn't know that she was better for me than anyone else. I didn't know how much love she possessed for me and how much I loved her back. I didn't know that she was the only girl who has ever actually cared about me! But I promise you Mandie that I do know now, and as soon as she wakes up I'm telling her. And nothing is going to stop me, not you, not her and her stubbornness, and especially not Blane." This all came out in a sentence of pure rage and he seemed like the world had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"IF she even wakes up, nick." She was crying, and this time it was a ball. Nick grabbed her and pulled her to his chest and smoothed her hair. He was crying too,

"Mandie I know shes going to wake up and you do to. She's the strongest person we both know and she's going to make it through this." They sat there for a long while and I think Mandie even fell asleep but after an hour nick got up and said his goodbyes Mandie and left. After a minute or so Mandie got up and crawled in bed next to me and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

My mind was racing, my heart was pounding and I was sweating an extreme amount. I was on a carpeted floor in a pitch black room, the only light being from the bottom of the door. Outside I could hear the muffled sound of very loud music and I could feel the bass pulsing through me. I could not remember any reason of why I was here. I smelled the faint smell of someone else's body odor and my eyes began searching around the room franticly. I got on my knees to try to open the door because for some reason I could not stand. The door was locked and I felt a hand grab my waist. My heart was pounding at extreme speeds and I could feel it through my entire body, more than I could feel the bass of the music. When I wheeled around to see who was holding me I saw my Jason. The first thing that went through my mind was "wow.. he's not drunk or high. What a surprise." And the second was why I was in a locked dark room alone with him. This was my best friends ex, the one she is still in love with. And then everything came back to me.

"Dude! Get your lazy ass up were gonna miss the party!" I was yelling at Mandie to get out of bed so that we could go to the party of the year. Kyle Thompson's party to be exact.

"Fuck this party. Jason AND Blane will be there and I know you don't want to see ether of those douche bags."

"No i don't want to see them but are we just gonna sit in this house for the rest of our lifes hiding because we don't want to see those douche bags?," I said now standing on my desk and chair in a goerge washington position talking to the sky, "NO! we are not! Because im tired of seeing the two of us miserable. We need men and we need them now! So get off your lazy ass and sexify your self so we can go get some hot juicy senor ass okay? Lets go!" by now she was laughing and applauding and getting up and we knew we would have a good time. "Good attitude can go along way! So get happy! If your happy and you know it clap your hands" she replied with a CLAP CLAP and we were laughing again.

Once we were both completely ready we hoped in my car and blasted the music all the way to the party. When we got there we could already smell the boo's and we were hooting and hollering from the car. As we walked in we met up with Autumn, Sara, Reina, and Timmy. Timmy was Sara's cousin and I had the hot's for him bad. Mandie was eyeing anything with a decent ass and struttin her stuff like a champ, we were having a great time already.

It was about half way through the party and I was having a flirty conversation with Timmy when Mandie grabbed my arm.

"hey Miles I gotta piss real bad. You don't have to go with me because I can see your getting it, so just meet me back here in like 15 minutes okay?" as much as I hated disobeying the buddy system Timmy was just so entertaining.

"alright, just be careful and avoid the creeps." I stated with a laugh.

"umm duh." She said laughing as well. After she had walked away I spotted Jason and Blane for the first time all night. They both smiled at me like it was normal and approached me. They had obviously been drinking because we hate each other.

"Hey Miles, you look really good tonight." Jason said with a creepy smile.

"Fuck off. What do you want?" I said in as much of a bitch tone as I could manage. Blane wasn't even looking at me, he knew better then to try to associate with me when im mad and tipsy.

"woah there. Im calling a truce lets all just be friends again alright? Is Mandie here?"

"how bout we don't? and yah but don't you dare even look at her you dick." I was flaming mad, this kid knew how to push my buttons. And obviously timmy could see that so he stepped in.

"hey guys how bout you leave her alone now. She obviously doesn't want you around." Jason snickered and Blane looked at him like he could kill him, and then he spoke to me.

"Miley, I need to fucking talk to you. Come here."

"watch it asshole! Your not gonna talk to Miley like that!" Timmy spat back. I knew things were about to get physical so I told Timmy id be back and to wait here for Mandie. As I walked down the hall with Blane I began to realize I really missed him, I miss how he was my best friend and my lover..

"What the hell is wrong with you?" his voice interrupted my thought.

"what the hell are you talking about?" I said puzzled, because I really didn't know. Jason came up behind me and grabbed my drink.

"sorry I was thirsty." He said with that stupid, creepy smile of his. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Blane.

"you know better than to be by yourself at a party with anyone Miley. Where the hell is Mandie? Why did you leave her?" with that statement I realized he still loved me and I started crying. Right there in the middle of that hallway, at the party of the year in front of a ton of people, I was crying over Blane.

Blane must have realized what was going through my head and took me into a room. Jason started bear hugging me and tried to make me laugh. Blane was being a dork and got all up in my face trying to cheer me up. I just sat there in a amazement at how you can hate someone so much one minute but then realize that your just miss them the next. Blane started going on about how he had to piss and left me in the room alone with Jason. I started to feel funny and couldn't think straight which was strange because I hadn't drank that much. I began to miss Mandie and then I realized the door was shut.

"hey Jason," I said slurred, "whys the damn door shut?" he replied with that creepy smile..


End file.
